The present invention relates generally to metal oxide semiconductor memories, and more specifically to a register file formed by a matrix array of registers.
A prior art register file comprises an array of registers which are respectively connected to associated read address line pairs, write address line pairs and read-write data line pairs. Each register includes P-channel metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors at the output stage. Due to the slow operating characteristic of P-channel MOS transistors, the read time of the prior art register file is not satisfactory for high speed operations.